A Very Happy New Years
by Dark Little World
Summary: Momo was searching for a date and a dress for the New Years bash her friend Byakuya and his wife Nel where hosting. She finds the dress, now a date. Will this Ninja looking man be him? Read to find out! R&R NobaHina Fluff


_**Omaha! I realize this is late but I've got better things to do than write on New Years. Like…. PLAN THIS ON-SHOT~! :DDD ENJOY**_

New Years Eve and Momo Hinamori doesn't have a date for the New Years bash Byakuya is holding. His wife, Nel, convinced him to have it at their mansion.

She walks by her favorite dress shop. She walks backwards when she realizes there's a beautiful new dress. It's red and black with sleeves that reach the mannequins elbows.

The bottom part of the dress hugs the mannequin's fake body and is black. The top part of the dress hangs a bit loose. From under the armpit to the elbow is loose, giving it a kimono like look.

Momo instantly falls in love with it. She rushes in and runs to the cashier. Spotting no one in the marble square, she pouts and looks around to find that dress.

She finds it, but it turns out to be any color other than red and black. For example, blue and black, pink and black, purple and black, silver and black, etc….

The young twenty year old looks frantically around the store and finds the red and black dress. It's across the room. Momo smiles and begins to walk to it. She gets close enough and reaches for the dress.

She takes the clothing off the rack and notices it's exceptionally long. She growls and puts it back on the rack and looks to the cashiers counter.

She spots someone sitting in the cashiers' seat. She quickly walks to them "Is there anymore of that fabulous dress that's there in the window?" the cashier chews on some gum like a cow

"That's tha last one. Wanna buy it?" Momo nods "So very much." The girl sighs and gets out of her seat "I'll get it for yah. Don't have anything ta do anyways" she walks to the mannequin with Momo in tow.

The young teen climbs to the window and begins to take the dress off the mannequin. Once she's done she walks back to the cashier and sets the dress on the counter.

"Here's ya dress. Go try ehht on in tha dressin' room. It's back there" she said pointing to the room in the back. Momo nods and skips to the dressing room.

She tries the dress on and exits the little stall and stands in front of a full body mirror. She poses a bit and smiles 'Yaaay.' She goes back to the stall, redresses, and goes out to the counter.

She hands the gum chewing cashier the dress. The cashier scans the dress (_**I'll use American dollars since I'm a newbie to yen and shiz**_) "$250 plus tax so that's…. $250.67"

Momo takes out a few hundred bills out form her bra and hands over three hundred. She puts the money back into her bra and smiles.

The cashier folds the dress and places it in the bag. She hands the bacg and change to Momo along with the receipt "Your change is $49.33. Have a good day"

Momo grabs the bag and change. She puts the change into the back and waves "Bye bye….. Peggy" she says, looking at Peggy's name tag. Peggy just nods.

Momo skips out of the store and into the rest of the mall. She walks with a smile on her face, satisfied with her purchase.

A big man walks past Momo, but as he passes he grabs her bag and he starts to run. Momo gasps and yells after him "HEY! YOU JUST TOOK THE MOST BEAUTIFUL DRESS I'VE EVER HAD! AND 43 DOLLARS AND 33 CENTS!"

A man dressed as a ninja, who was handing out balloons to children, runs past her and after the man. The ninja guy tackles the big man. Mister ninja punches the big man as the man tries to fight mister ninja.

The punch knocks big man out and mister ninja man gets off the big brute and grabs the bag. He looks back at Momo. Momo notices his mask is closed, zipped across the face.

Momo sighs in relief and jogs to the ninja. She jumps on him, catching him off guard. She hugs him tightly "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I owe you big time!"

Thank god the ninja was wearing a mask or everyone would've seen his huge blush. Mister Ninja hugs back, only on reflex of being hugged by a woman.

Momo gets curious and grabs the zipper and pulls it to the side. The Ninja's eyes widen. He gently grabs her hand, stopping her. She looks at the right half of his face. Eye and all (_**XD**_) Momo pouts and unzips more.

The ninja, wanting her to see his face, lets her unzip his mask. Momo gasps at his beautiful aqua blue eyes and red hair that hangs in front of his eyes.

Momo puts one finger into his mask, grabbing the bottom of the mask. The red haired ninja grabs her hand into his. He pulls the mask down and reveals his face.

Momo's eyes widen at his beautiful face. Mister Ninja blushes a tiny bit. Momo stares at his face in awe. Ninja man looks down at the small woman in his arms, enjoying the feel of her small fragile body in his strong arms.

He takes this opportunity to ask for her name "What is your name?" he asks in a slightly confident voice. "Momo Hinamori" She replies with a smile and asks his with a blush. He replies with a dashing smile "You can just call me Noba".

Now that they know each other, they stay there in a comfortable silence. Momo, enjoying being in his arms, ignores her phone ringing in her pocket.

Realizing what he was doing, Noba awkwardly lets Momo go. Momo pouts but answers her phone "Yes?" "_Hey Momo! Where are ya?_" "Oh Hi Rangiku, I'm in the mall." "_Oh really were?_" "Uh… In front of bath and body works"

"_Sweet you're close by see yah when I turn the corner… OH MY HOLY KAMI! WHO IS THAT HOTTIE IN THE MASK?_" she yells, making Momo cringe. Momo looks down the long ally way of the malls hallway to see Rangiku with her jaw on the floor.

Momo blushes "Y-You have a date already Rangiku." Rangiku makes her way to Momo and Noba. Noba quickly covers his face with his mask and zips it up.

Momo whines to Rangiku through the phone "Raaaan! You made him zip his mask up!" Rangiku closes her phone as she gets in ear shot "Aww. He looked so hot from far away. Man. If only I wasn't married to Shuhei."

Rangiku sighs and eyes Noba "Ha have you gotten your date Momo?" she asks curiously. Momo blushes like crazy "I-I…. No. Not yet." Rangiku grabs Momo's arm gently and smiles at a masked Noba "Give us a moment." Noba nods and backs away. Rangiku whispers into Momo's ear "_**Ask him! It's apparent that you two want to be together!**_" Momo looks back at Noba.

Noba leans on the wall with his hands in his pockets and some teens checking him out as they sit on a bench facing him.

Momo begins to feel angry about that. She turns back to Momo with a determined and feisty look in her eye.

Rangiku smirks and takes that as a yes. She turns Momo and pushes her to Noba. Noba spots Momo walking to him and turns his head to her.

Momo grabs the zipper and unzips his mask. Noba watches in amusement as Momo pulls down his mask. Noba hides a small smirk.

The female teens watch in horror as Momo takes his lips with hers. Noba's eyes widen then slowly close as he leans in for more.

Momo places her hands on his chest and he wraps his arms around her waist. Rangiku squeals in delight at the love scene in front of her.

Momo and Noba break the kiss for some sweet air. Momo huffs "Would you like to be my escort to my friends New Years bash?" She asks, their faces still so close.

Noba runs his hand through her hair and pulls her in for another sweet kiss "Of course" his breath brushes against her cheek. Momo smiles "Great. Now you need a tux, or do you want to go like this?" she asks, rubbing his chest.

Noba blushes and sweat drops "I think a tuxedo will be suitable." Momo grabs his hand "Great! Let's go look for one!" Rangiku notices Momo holding a bag "Momo! Is that your new dress?"

Momo nods and holds up the bag. Rangiku takes the dress out of the bag and looks at the dress "You guys should match!" Rangiku grabs Momo's hand and pull her to the JC Penny's.

Noba is pulled along since Momo is still holding his hand. They arrive and go up the escalator to the men's section. They get a few stares of jealousy here and there.

Most of them directed to Rangiku or Noba because of their good looks. They arrive at the men's section and Rangiku tugs them to the formal section.

Rangiku abandons the two lovers and searches for what she has in mind. Rangiku grabs Noba's arm and drags him to the dressing room's entrance. She shoves some clothes into his arms and pushes him into the dressing room.

Noba walks into a stall quickly dresses into the suit Rangiku gave him. He looks in the mirror and smirks. He looks at his unmasked face for a bit and then walks out of the stall to his lover and her best friend.

Momo smiles at her handsome lover. Rangiku puts her hand on her chin in a thinking pose. Momo takes in his suit.

He has a red silk shirt on under a black coat. He wears black skinny jeans and some black dress shoes that don't shine. He fumbles with the black tie that is around his neck.

Momo giggles and goes to him. She ties his tie and smoothes his silk shirt. Noba hugs her "So what do you think?" Momo hugs back and looks up into his aqua blue eyes "You look really handsome." Rangiku nods "I did well" Momo giggles once more.

Noba kisses her cheek "Thanks, I was hoping you'd say that." He lets her go and goes back to the dressing room to get dressed into his usual outfit.

Noba hands the clothes to Rangiku. Rangiku skips to the cashier and buys them.

A few hours after getting the clothes and exchanging phone numbers and emails, the party begun.

Momo exits her house with her cousin Toshiro, to see Noba. Noba stands in the cold with a new trench coat Rangiku bought him and with the familiar purple coat he was wearing when Momo and him met.

Momo smiles at him as he walks to them. Toshiro lifts an eyebrow at the man before him. Noba wraps the purple jacket around Momo's shoulders.

Toshiro interrupts the romantic moment with a smart ass comment "Isnt that jacket too thin?" Momo laughs and shakes her head "No. It's quite warm." Noba looks Momo over and takes in her beautiful look.

Momo's hair is down and straightened, she wears the dress and it hugs her hips. Her dress is accesorised with tall black heels and a black beaded bracelet and a red stoned necklace.

Noba smiles at her and takes her hand "You look so beautiful Momo. And this young man looks handsome. And you are?" he says finally noticing Toshiro. Toshiro scowls "Momo's cousin. Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Noba nods in a hello gesture "Noba. Let's get going." Momo nods, Noba takes them to his cherry red corvette. He holds the back door open for Toshiro.

Toshiro gets in; Noba closes the door behind him. He then opens the front side door for Momo. Momo kisses his cheek and gets in the warm car.

Noba goes around and enters the front seat. He starts the car and goes to the Kuchiki mansion.

They arrive and go in and enter the ball room to see a beautiful setting.

The floor is glistening white marble. The ceiling is decorated with paintings of angles and clouds. The walls are pure white. There are streamers of white and blue hanging around.

Tables of food are on the right side of the room. White table cloth decorates the tables that hold the food. People are all around, talking and laughing and dancing.

Rangiku squeals very loudly and quickly makes her way to the trio. Toshiro looks at Momo "You're on your own." He walks off very quickly.

Momo and Noba watch as Rangiku drags her husband to them. Momo holds Noba's hand. Rangiku smiles as her husband huffs "Wow Rangiku, you can run."

Rangiku giggles "See! I told you! I told all of you! Momo has skills!" Momo giggles nervously, Noba blushes.

Shuhei holds his hand out "Shuhei Hisagi." Noba shakes Shuhei's hand "Noba" Rangiku takes Noba's hand after her husband stops shaking it "Rangiku Hisagi!" Noba nods.

Rangiku lets Noba's hand go and pulls her husband away. Momo and Noba shrug and go to enjoy the New Years bash.

"One minuet till the new year!" a very excited Rukia Kurosaki yells, getting some cheers from most of the party people. Momo looks at Momo excitedly "Yay! We can begin this year together!"

Noba kisses her "This will be the best year ever." Momo giggles. Everyone gathers outside and counts down

_**10!**_

_**9!**_

_**8!**_

_**7!**_

_**6!**_

_**5!**_

_**4!**_

_**3!**_

_**2!**_

_**1!**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**_

Everyone cheers and some couples kiss, like Byakuya and Nel, Ichigo and Rukia, Rangiku and Shuhei and most importantly, Momo and Noba.

They all raise their champagne glasses to the fireworks up above and take a drink from their glass.

Noba holds Momo "This will be the best year ever"


End file.
